Sickness
by Maxie-A
Summary: "Quite the coincidence, hm, Link?"


**I based this on how I am when I'm sick. My personality completely changes. I become more childish and giggly and kind of gross.**

 **Also I'm sick today, don't expect quality.**

* * *

"I'm... still quite amazed by this."

Shad chuckled, leaning back against the wall, feeling quite... smothered by the blankets that were piled and wrapped around him. He turned to the hero, who was also sitting on the floor beside him and had an equal share of his own fluffy fortress. The country boy seemed much more annoyed, however, and was in fact glaring down at the fluff under his chin and baring his teeth in an animalistic manner.

Oh dear.

He's growling, now.

"Quite the coincidence, hm, Link?"

The green hero didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Link, the blankets aren't violently mauling you. Get over yourself. You'll live, I promise."

"Easy for _you_ to say. I've never gotten a cold before. I bet I got it from you."

"Need I remind you of the fact that although we both got sick at the exact same time, we were on _completely opposite_ sides of Hyrule? Don't go around with silly accusations like that, old chap."

Link flinched at that, momentarily forgetting about the white fuzz trying to wiggle it's way into his mouth. He looked to his side, towards those of the Resistance who were discussing something at the table, then towards Telma, who was smirking at the two rather strangely. She nodded her head towards Shad, eyes still meeting Link's, then continued on with her work, cleaning up some glasses that was left by cowardly soldiers earlier.

Link glanced at the scholar, who seemed a little preoccupied, now, with learning how to move around in his fortress so that he could turn the page of the book that was splayed out in front of him. Letting out a slow exhale, Link wiggled his fortress, trying to get it closer to Shad's, but ended up tipping over and landing a little awkwardly onto the scholar.

"Pardon you, old boy."

Shad seemed all too amused.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to apologise?"

"Yes, yes, I know, I got the message. And I accept your apology, regardless of how peculiar it would seem to anyone else who didn't know you."

Link simply huffed at that and squirmed some more, somewhat rolling himself away from the wall and down Shad's blanket hill. He ended up in a more comfortable position in Shad's lap, facing the ceiling.

"Comfortable, now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Shad sniffed loudly, about to continue reading his book, and Link snickered almost like a child.

" _Gross!_ "

Shad nearly choked from laughing and snuffling at the same time.

"Says the one who created a tissue _kingdom_ within the waste basket!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who accidentally sneezed soup all over his clothes!"

"And I am most definitely not the person to have regurgitated _mucus_ in a _bucket_ , either!"

Link was a giggling mess at this point, nearly rolling off the other's lap by the jumps of his belly. He couldn't even hug himself from the laughter under all the fluff.

"Okay, okay! We're both gross."

"Well, we _are_ ill."

"And gross."

Shad gave a wide grin.

"Yes. Disgusting."

"Nasty."

"Repulsive!"

"Icky!"

"Vile!"

"Ugly!"

"Foul— ugly?"

Shad snorted.

"Woah, there, let's not go too far. If someone loves you enough, you could be the most disgustingly sick person alive and they'd still think you're beautiful."

"... Nah, people who love you enough would recognise that you look like shit but still be by your side, because they love you as a person. Not as a pretty thing to look at. And for the record, you look like shit. Still love you, though."

"Oh, dear, I should treasure this moment. I rarely get to hear anything that wonderful come from your lips!"

Link jerked his elbow, only realising afterwards that with the amount of layers between them, the scholar probably didn't even notice the intended jab.

"I'm trying to be nice, shut up, ugly."

"My deepest apologies, ugly."

Link laughed, but the fluff around his mouth threw him into a coughing fit, and the boy rolled off Shad's lap and onto the floor. He then proceeded to growl once more at the blankets once he had calmed down from his fit.

"Oh, _please_ , Link. You need them, anyways."

"I'm baking in here, and I can't move. I can be angry at the blankets if I want to, now. I have good reasons to."

Shad hummed, contemplating his next move for a moment, before sighing in defeat. It _was_ a little suffocating, so it wasn't like he could argue. If it was possible to shed one or two layers...

Shad grinned.

"Well, Link, you're already on your side. Why don't you try rolling the layers off?"

"...I know you're just desperately wanting to see me look like an absolute fool by rolling around like an idiot right by everyone... But I'm still gonna do it."

"Wha— Nononono, oh my goodness, Link, I was joking!"

Shad laughed and tried to wiggle out of his confinement, but it was too late. Link was rolling right by the table, shedding at least three layers of blankets. Telma of course started laughing, but Rusl didn't seem as amused.

"Link, put those layers back on and roll right back over to Shad!"

"PFFfft, he's rolling towards the door!"

"Roll for freedom, old boy!"

"SHAD, YOU AREN'T HELPING! TELMA, QUIT LAUGHING AND HELP ME OUT HERE!"

* * *

"You two... are handfuls when you're sick."

Shad and Link were giggling messes as Telma placed two bowls of soup in front of them. They were allowed to shed a few layers of the blankets, which finally gave them the ability to move their arms around, but now they were moved into the same room as the rest of the Resistance so they couldn't start any chaos again.

"I admit, I'm not my usual self," Shad said, still somewhat giggling between every word. "But I wouldn't say it's because I'm sick."

Link bumped his shoulder with the other, smiling all too brightly.

"Is it due to a certain someone's influence?"

"Indeed. What a bad influence you are—"

"You know what, shut up and eat your damn soup."

Shad laughed. Honestly, how could he _not_ love this country bumpkin?


End file.
